Kamen rider Dyna (Episode 1) X Y Zeta
E pisode 1 XyZet Part 1 Dyna: Well my first journey I am in Zeta's world. ???: Scream (Dyna rushes to the scream and finds that it was by an Orphenoch Orphenoch 1: Hmm your not Zeta Dyna: No not really, but if you see him tell him i say hi Dyna: Henshin Driver: Kamen Rider... Dyna Dyna: Truely a Golden Generation Orphenoch 1: ya right, Gaidoku Gaidoku: got it Phone: 114, Standing by Gaidoku: Henshin Phone: Complete Dyna: Upsilon Jiend : Correct Dyna: Tankyuu Jiend: Yo Driver: Atack Rider... Confusion Dyna 1: Try.. Dyna 2: And.. Dyna 3: Defeat.. Dyna 4: Me... Dyna 5: Now! Jiend: Fine Driver: Kamen rider... Rey Driver: Kamen rider... Kaixa Jiend: By Driver: Attack Rider... Invisible Orphenoch 1: You... Rey: Will... Kaixa: Absoulutly... Upsilon: LOSE !!!! Dyna: Not good (Rey and Kaixa use Wake Up and Exceed charge) Driver: Final Atack Rider... Dyna (Dyna jumps in the Air and is circled by Dyna's Symbol and strikes down with a kick) Dyna: Easy. (Dynas notices that the orphenoch and Upsilon are bot gone Dyna: Huu Arrrrgh come on Really Part 2 (Dyna walks in twon when he walksinto a guy) Guy: Hey whatch it Dyna: I'm in a grumpy mood. So don't Sas me Guy: #$%# Dyna: What you call me! Guy: I called you A (Guy was interupted when Jiend came and destroyed a Market) Dyna: Drama Jiend: shut up i'm here to Trap Zeta there Dyna: Your kamen rider Zeta Zeta: yep Driver Kamen Rider... Upsilon Upsilon: I've Open trhe Door to your Defeat Zeta: #^$%&%@ Phone: 7... 1... 6... Standing by Zeta: Henshin! Phone: Complete Zeta: 3 2 1 Countdown to your Defeat Dyna: Henshin Driver: Kamen Rider... Dyna Dyna: Truely a Golden Generation Upsilon: Zeta you are weak Driver: Atack Rider: Slash Driver: Final Atack Rider... Jiend ( Jiend Runns with several cards revolving around his JienDriver and Slash'es Zeta) Zeta: Ahhhg (the explosin forced Zeta into his human form) Dyna: Zeta Zeta: hmmph (Zeta Transfoprms into his orphoch form) Zeta: Still ca't win Dyna: Cyclops Zeta: Right Upsilon: You are Weak you could'nt protect your own Family and not only did I Turn them into Orphenochs I made you Destroy them (Zeta Charges in frustation) Phone: Single Mode (Upsilon Blasts Zeta In the Eye) Zeta: Ahhhhg Dyna: Zeta how many Fingers am I holding Zeta: F... f... f... Four Upsilon: What ya know he can't see Part 3 (Dyna shows that he was holding 4 fingers not 2) Upsilon: What Dyna: Even know you killed Zeta's Family then Made him kill them but you forget He did other things even know he protects orphenochs and Humans Upsilon: what Dyna: remember you tried to destroy that Orphenoch the one who swore her life to you Upsilon: who are you !? Dyna: Another Passing by Kamen rider, don't forget that Phone: 716, Standing by Zeta: Henshin Phone: Complete (3 cards come out of Dyna's Card holder) Dyna: first on Driver: Final Form rider... Zeta Dyna: this won't hurt Zeta: huu Dyna: Turn (dyna Punches zeta and he turn Into a giant phone) Upsilon and Zeta: What the !! Dyna: Z-Phone Z phone: 103 single mode (Dyna blasts Upsilon several times but only hit him 3 times) Zeta: this is Getting us no were Dyna: I Agree Driver: Final Attack Rider.. Zeta Z-Phone: Exceed charge (dyna Blasts upsilon With The Z-phone and then finishes of with slash from the Z-Phones entena) Upsilon: N n NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (a Z appears upsilon then he turns into Ash) Zeta: Ack Brain Freaze Dyna: W w How did, Never Mind Category:Kamen rider Decade